Exalted Effect: Primal Origin
by HaremMasterRex
Summary: Their kind was never meant to exist within the confines of space. Yet now that the Primal Exalt has made his way into Citadel Space what will happen now to the destinies of the galaxy? One thing is certain the Batarians are really going to hate this guy, and the Asari are facing a crisis on where to hide their nubile daughters. MShepxAsh, OCxHarem. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Amongst the Gods one stood above all, bearing the Shield, the Horn, the Laurels and Spear was Ignis Divine, The Unconquered Sun. He who was perfection, the light and the infinite majesty of untold glories. The Golden God who was unparalleled was the patron of the world and the veritable "Father" of the Lawgivers. Those who would be Lawgivers, the Chosen of the Unconquered Sun, emulated their father's perfection, his light and majestic history and championed his desire to do great good.

The only one who could stand upon the dais of the Unconquered Sun was Luna the Fickle Lady and the goddess of the Moon, or more specifically she was the Moon itself. Unlike the Unconquered Sun, whose very existence was the complete Perfection of all given action, Luna represented the force that allowed that which was impossible to become possible. As such the impossible, standing equal to the Unconquered Sun, becomes possible. She was the Patron, as she would have it the Matron, of the Stewards. Also known as the Chosen of Luna, these were Masters of Shapeshifting to emulate their Patron Luna. Capable of savage, noble fury, these souls were the right hand of the Lawgivers and they all were bound to a single "Solar Mate". At the height of power they ushered in a golden Age.

The Maidens of the Celestial Incarnae represented not one but five souls. Mercury, Maiden of Journeys, Venus, the Maiden of Serenity, Mars, Maiden of Battles, Jupiter, Maiden of Secrets and Saturn, Maiden of Endings, were their identities. Each governing a sphere of influence that held dominion in space or in time, but Fate itself. Allowing them great power they too held dominion over Heaven, though not as much the Unconquered Sun or Luna, they still had enough influence to cow any would be god. They are the Patrons of the Vizier, Chosen of the Maidens. They were capable to manipulate, to some extent, Fate as their patrons could, therefore making up for their lack of power with deceptive and subtle manipulations.

Creation was created upon the Primordial Gaia, one of the last Primordials and the lover of Luna. Through her steadfast nature she joined the upstart Gods for the betterment of Humanity and herself. Strong and unyielding she bears the joys and horrors of Creation and experiences each wonder and atrocity as no one else can. Though offered a choice she gave her blessings to the Elemental Dragons who in turn blessed mortals, these souls became the Dragon-Blooded and were, once upon a time, loyal foot soldiers to the other Exalted. Though significantly weaker than the other Exalted they these Exalted were capable of passing down their Exalts to their children.

The Yozis, are the broken defeated remains of the Primordials. Twisted mutilated and perverted into fragmented shadows these vengeful creatures stole fifty of the three hundred Golden Exalts and perverted them, as they were they themselves were twisted, into the Green Sun Princes. These Infernal Exalted had the sole purpose of corrupting Creation in order to free their Yozi masters. Their powers were a based of their Yozi Master and had some amount of their previous power as Solar Exalted. Yet for all their changes they still hold the Spark of a Golden Exalt, so regardless of side they were destined for for greatness.

The Neverborn are the souls of Primordials who Slain during the Primordial Wars. Their deaths ruptured reality and they became the creatures they are. Sleeping souls that hunger for the end of all things. To that end they created the Deathlords in the Underworld, and captured one hundred Solar Exaltation. They in turn, became the Deathknights, Chosen of the Neverborn, those who desire the death of all things in Creation, to finally pull all within into the Void. 

Finally, he who was the Great Creator, Autochthon, revealed himself last. The great Primordial who would only be seen on Creation one last time to deposit his last gift to the Chosen of Creation. His creations, the Alchemical Exalted was the product of Science and sorcery imbued in Clay and powered by the soul of Heroic Spirits. Greater than a Terrestrial yet below the Celestials these Heroes were crafted to be Champions of Autochthonia until the moment were all Chosen were gathered for the final battle.

Everyone knows of the great Exalted. Or at least they once did. The times have changed; no longer do powers of Essence resonate upon Creation. In fact, Creation itself is no more, worn away through time. The Celestial Incarnae have been either been slain or passed on, the Ancient Greater and Lesser Gods fading as their influenced dwindled with humanity, the elementals lost form and became empty shells of their element, even the "Fair Folk" those alien creatures gained shape and were no more then shaped dreams. The time of magic and ancient wonders had came and ended. The Yozis completed their Reclamation, perverting Creation into a mirror image of Malfeas. Unfortunately, with their success came the eventual rise of the Neverborn and their Deathlords. With much of Creation's defenders dead the Neverborn nearly succeeded in eliminating the life itself.

But they failed as all great evils fail; a hero rose up and although he lost the Neverborn and their minions did not win. There are three hundred Solar Exalts, of them fifty became Infernal Exalts and one hundred became Abyssal Exalts. Three hundred Lunar Exalts and one hundred Sidereal Exalts. However, the one who saved Creation was not amongst these, though Exalted he was. His name was forgotten, a relic and a legend that time had eroded away. Only the remaining of the Celestial Incarnae, Gaia and Autochthon remain with this knowledge. With the end of creation the secret was set free, the hero who should be forgotten was the "First and Last, Greatest Unparalleled".

Conceived as the first Exalt, he was meant to be a blue print for all other Exalted. But as the prototype there features built into the Exalt that made him both desirable and not. He first concept to be an Exalt that was blessed by the Incarnae, to create a weapon capable of demolishing their Primordial Masters. In truth, the idea was sound and logical, however, only the Maiden of Secrets so the inevitable flaw in its creation. Power, both unrestrained and unchecked was far more trouble than it was worth.

The first problem lay with the overall raw power invested into the Exaltation. The Unconquered Sun desired great power to match it with his supremely perfected skills. The problem lay in the fact that the mortal that contained such power was simply too much, at first activation the body would either explode in a gory fashion or rapidly age due to the body was incapable of handling the excess Essence. So instead, as opposed to the modern Solar Exalt, the Exaltation gave off a weaker Ascensions, but higher leveling curve. This meant that upon Exaltation the overall increase in raw power would be significantly weaker than a Celestial Exalt, in fact a Dragon-Blooded Exalt gains a higher power up upon Exaltation, this allows the mortal body to gradually adapt the immense power that is contain. In return for this handicap this single Exalt learns faster, grows stronger and becomes more attuned to essence at faster rate than any other Exalted type. Another flaw was the method this Exaltation "Shined". The Unconquered Sun Desired all of his Exaltation to glow with the glory equal only to his own, every skill, every action reflects the magnificence of imminent perfection. However, this Exaltation did not Shine as intended, instead it gave its light to ohers, granting them a miniscule portion of the radiance it would innatly bear. Ignis Divine who knew only of his own method of brilliance saw this as a generous but ultimately flawed aspect, and so thosgh he would never curse or hate this creation, he would never see it truly as his own Masterpiece until much, much later, pass the centuries.

The next problem came from skills, as this was the first Exalt all those involved desired to mark it with their own power. However, just as the first problem, the mortal body rapidly degrades when any of the gifts is activated. So in order to rectify this the Gods only "partially" blessed this Exalt. This Exalt retained all the gifts from the celestial Incarnae save for but a few they held back on. For the Unconquered Sun he did not allow the Exalt to gain the "Divine Mandate", the right Rule over Creation upon Victory, unless he was there were no other Exalts available. So long as a single Exalt of any type live and breath this specific Exalt has no purchase or authority in anything to do with Creation, his rank was that of a commoner despite his power. Luna was only capable of gifting this Exalt with his Human Form, his Spirit Shape and his War Form. These "True Forms" are the only things this Exalt can transform into, however he gains any advantages h desires to those forms as any Lunar Exalt has. The Maidens of Fate gifted him with the ability to see the Strands of Fate far more clearly than most, however, the Exalt is incapable manipulating it like true Sidereal, furthermore as a gift and curse he is considered "Fateless" no longer bound by the strands of Fate. But the true horror came when the Maiden's realized the applications that came from its existence. No being God, Primordial or otherwise can glean the exalted by anything except mundane means. This meant that magic can not be used to scry it, or the use of any magical application to detect it, meaning it could sneak upon any God and assassinate them and their only warning would be their mundane perception. In their desire to create a an Exalt to their liking they created the ultimate God-Killer, to their eternal horror.

Thankfully these gifts do not come all at once, the Exalt is born with his Exaltation, receives the Unconquered Sun's gift first, as he must always be, followed by the Maidens and if they can find their spirit shape they will receive their gift from Luna.

The third problem emerged from the Primordials who sided with the Gods, Gaia and Autochthon. Gaia desired to add her might to show support to her Lover, Luna, while Autochthon would not allow his greatest masterpiece to exist with out his mark. So they each grafted into the Exalt a single ability. Gaia grafted "the World", an ability that allowed the manipulation of gravity, but make no mistake this ability is beyond what any Exalt an control. Autochthon grafted "the Wisdom" the ability to understand any mechanism whether physical, the crafting of a Fire Wand, or abstract, like the method of madness from demons, as with 'the World" an activation of this ability is costly and very rarely used, after all the mind can only handle so much information. Also due to te fact that Primordials were adding their own Essence into the mix with that of the Gods, Autochthon devised a safer vessal so that when the Exaltation awakened it would not destroy the body in an eruption of gore. Autochthon created a Mortal Masterpiece that that has been chained and bound as the mortal vessal for this Exaltation. Perfect in form and nearly flawless, its weakness lay within the Exaltation. For without the Exaltation's activation the body remains a powerful, beautiful and ultimately useless Clay Husk, devoid of life and luster.

The next difference, when compared to the normal Exalt, is that when the mortal body dies, it does not go to the God of Exaltation to cleaned of impurities. When an Exalted dies it is cleaned tgen finds a new hosts that is capable of of fulfilling its search parameters, Solar Exaltations seek out souls with a magnificent and important destiny, Lunar Exaltations seek a souls who survive and protect, so to do the Sidereal Exalt seek out those who desire Order. This Exaltation always travels with Autochthon's Mortal Masterpiece. When the body dies, the Essence bound to the Clay Doll dissipates and reforms in a brand new location. From there the body draws in a nascent Essence around it to reform the body properly, however unless the enough Essence is gathered to activate the Exaltation remains the Mortal Masterpiece will stay idle and it will begin to atrophy, most times the Exalt will a awaken to piteous, emaciated body, a single step away from being a corpse.

The last difference was that this Exaltation was never known. Even when it was created no Exalt of any type may eve truly know this specific Exalt. The Maidens placed a powerful Geas on the Strands of Fate, distorting any Exalt to know this Exalt. For reasons unknown the difference makes it impossible for this Exalt to be understood amongst his peers.

And so, when this Exalt was finally finished the Gods were both surprised and frightened. Surprise by their success and afraid for the exact same reason. As such, this was the only Exalt of this type, this Primal Exalt, to be created. Afterwards the other Exalted, minus the Alchemicals, were crafted and sent off, all based on the original prototype.

And so it was, the Primal Exalt existed during the Primordial Wars, hidden within the rank and file soldiers. It was never in the spotlight, the Solar and Lunar could not begin to conceive it, the Sidereals, could not find it in the Strands of Fate and the Dragon-Blooded mistook him for a normal soldier or an ordinary man. However, despite all this he stood with the Exalts, claiming victory in small skirmishes and never being acknowledged. Many times it died and was reincarnated, so he might rejoin the battles and many monsters and lesser Gods fell before him, his strength gaining with silent speed. Until at the climax he completed the greatest quest he could ever hope to achieve at that time. He gained the true name of the souls of the creature that would soon be known as the Ebon Dragon. Sore, the Flawless Spark Beneath Ambition dueled for mastery over herself and lost, her name was the prize and her body was shattered. However, whether or not due to mercy or sadism the Primal Exalt spared her life and bound her soul to an Amulet, instead of letting her die he now uses her flawed power to against her parent. What made this so amazing was not that fact that he overpowered a soul of a Primordial, but the fact that he unchained the bonds that connected her to the Ebon Dragon. As such, the power Sore had could be brought to bear on the Ebon Dragon, a feat absolutely impossible otherwise. And better yet, unknown to anyone at he time, the Amulet that bound Sore, Flawless Spark Beneath Ambition, had another benefit that would not be seen util much later. The existence of the Amulet forged, at the time it was called a "Primordial" Phenomena. It was a mysterious energy field surrounding the Primal that "Denied the existence of an Exaltation". As such, when the Great curse was cast with all its hateful bile at the Exaltation only "one who was not Exalted" was spared its corruptive existence.

As the time of the Primordial Wars drew to a close, the life in creation strove to a time of rebuilding and peace. This culminated in the Golden Age of the Exalts, however, for one specific Exalt the rewards was not so obvious. All other Exalts received a prize, in matter of speaking. The solar Exalts received the Mandate of Heaven, the Divine right to rule all of Creation as they saw fit, the Lunar exalts served as the Solars' second in commands and mate, they oversaw the interests of the Solars, and the Sidereals became the Wise Voice of the Solars guiding them directly or indirectly towards a glorious future and the Dragon-Blooded became the foundation and Elite soldiers of the Celestial Exalted, truly an honorable position. But for the Primal Exalt, its reward was different. The Primal Exalt was created as an instrument of war, as the prototype Exalt it served no other purpose, so the Celestial Incarnae cut off their Divine gifts to it. The Primal Exalt still bore all the physical attributes such as strength, intelligence and charisma, but he could only reach the pinnacle of human limit. As it stood he was simply an extremely fit, extremely smart and extremely attractive man, but no more than such. During the time of the Golden Age the Primal Exalt worked and lived as a mortal man, scrapping together enough money to live a comfortable life while learning new trades. This was his life in that age and in truth this was the best time of its life.

Eventually, all kingdoms fall, the rule of the Solars degraded by corruption and weakness, and although it tried to help and fight back the gifts of the divine never returned. He was slain many times helping the weak and betrayed Solars, and helped many Lunars escaped but he was still a normal and mortal man. He fell by the dozens; the Exalted would never know who it was that helped them. The Maidens saw the noble desire of the Primal Exalt, who wished to preserve the Golden Age and save his comrades, could no longer watch his repeated failures. So in return, they found his Primal Exaltation and bound it in chains of silk and velvet. These materials reinforced by Sutras bound the Exaltation, and the Maidens took turns cleansing it themselves. Though the Exaltation never regained his powers under their care it was cleansed of all the darkness that began to corrode its soul, the by product of his hate and the influence of Sore.

The Bronze Age came as a direct result of what the Sidereals' action. It was also necessary, it was the choice men that allowed such events to happen, as such none of the Gods aided the Solars and Lunars, and they did not help the coming Fae attacks or the outbreak of the Great Contagion. All was left at the hands of the Exalts and those beneath them, all the while the Primal Exalt slept, waiting for the day he was unbound by the Silk and Velvet Chains.

After many centuries the final battle had come at last, the Solars redeemed in the eyes of the Unconquered Sun returned, the Lunars emerged from the Wyld and supported their previous mates and those who supported the Golden Faction of the Sidereals emerged to bring forth again the Golden Age. But all was not fine. Those of the Bronze Faction sought to eliminate the Solars and their allies. The Dragon-Blooded fearing the Anathemas came forth to end their heresies. In the deep ark of the Abyss the Neverborn gathered its dead armies and where lead the Abyssal Exalted. And In Malfeas the twisted, broken Yozis forged the Infernal Exalted to call them forth to regain Creation. Some battles for straight forward, such as in the open plains or in a great valley. Some were waged indoors and the weapons were the pens and the spears were words. Other times the greatest of battles was waiting for the incoming storm regardless of that, the Primal Exalt revealed itself only near the end of the war.

As a brief summary the battles were more or less instigated by the Yozis and their Infernal Generals. They had captured the Scarlet Empress and turned her into the Queen of Hell with the aid of the Neverborn. In every battle, was an act in favor of the "Reclamation" the twisting of Creation to reflect the Demon World of Malfeas, as such that would free the Yozis. They unfortunately succeeded, with half the Exalts dead and the mortal warriors badly beaten, the Yozis were close to achieving victory. But then, the Neverborn awoken, and with their Whispers called forth the dead from the Abyss, countless souls waged in endless combat were slaves to the their Whispers. They overran the Yozis and their minions and cleansing the rest of the Exalted, the Time of Exalts had one last bright glow before it finally faded.

With the Death of all Exalts and the bindings of the Silk and Velvet Chains were shattered, the Primal Exalt was once again freed. As he descended once more into Creation he found a host in the most unlikely place. The last Child of the Scarlet Empress, the last Child of the Queen of Hell and the Ebon Dragon was born with a simple purpose, to die at first breath. This horrible atrocity would seal the pact that would bind the Gods once more into the Service of the Yozis. And it would have succeeded too; except the Primal was already their upon her birth. When all was distracted the girl was taken in secret and was whisked away into the one place where even the Yozis and Neverborn would take a second thought before crossing, into the Wylds. It was there that the last Circle compromising of Exalted Half-Cates, the mortal children of Exalts, raised the child, with The Primal as its mysterious teacher. With danger as her ally and Death her only constant companion she grew up far faster than any child should. It took thirteen years, but by then all the Half-Castes had fallen, it was up to the Primal Exalt to raise the girl himself, to that end he leaned on his past memories, his past lives to complete her training for war and for a time he succeeded. But time was not a luxury he had. Upon her third decade the last of the Fae came forth. They were a dying breed, as formless creatures taking form was closer to an end then anything. But it was either take form or be devoured by the Neverborn. The Wyld had shrunk and the power of the Fae was dwindling the corruption of the Yozi's and the Miasma of the Neverborn was doing the work ten thousand could not. As a last ditch effort their Queen offered her Heart Grace, in effect her life, and the power of the Last of the Fae for a single favor: Vengeance. Vengeance upon those that broke them, vengeance upon those that formed them and in return the Queen Mae would surrender what fleeting power she had left.

The Primal Exalt was not, greedy, nor was he power hungry; he was ,however, arrogant to the point of hubris, but not quite there. He accepted the offer in return for eternal service to himself his pride enjoyed the thought of Queen beneath him. It also came to his great amusement that Sore, the Flawless Spark of Beneath Ambition, also sought vengeance against her father the Ebon Dragon for discarding her eons before, so too she took her form. It was at this point did the Maidens of Secrets and End told him of the truth. In the dead of knight in the darkness of his dreams showed him the path he was required to take. The Exalts had squandered their gifts, victory could no longer be possible, life had lost and the Creation would die. This is the Absolute Truth, Ignis Divine and Luna were already slain since his exile, their Divine Spark faded and was spared the Neverborns' wrath, Gaia had long since fallen due to heartbreak, the Creation was broken. All that was left was to make sure they "broke even", the Yozi could not be allowed to live to spread their corruption and the Neverborn would never be satisfied with the death of Creation, they would seek out more. And so Ignis Divine and the rest of the Celestial Incarnae, before his fall, conjured a perfect plan: the destruction of the Games of Divinity.

The Games of Divinity were set of challenges that kept the amusement of Gods and Primordials alike, at the cost of debilitating obsession over it. The Incarnae hypothesized that the since the Games were at the start of all Creation it could use all the power since the beginning to wipe out the Yozis and the Neverborn. After all, the Games contain the energy of all those who played since the beginning of time. Let it not be said that such a task was easy, nor was it fast. The Games resided within Yu-Shuan, or in Heaven, and although the Primal Exalt, Queen Mae and Sore were able to make it that far they had already lost what followers they had in battling their way there. It was here that the young, in terms of Exalted, daughter of the Queen of Hell and the Ebon Dragon would realize her power. Parthena, the "Jeweled Flower Beyond Twilight, was the child of the Scarlet Empress she had the finest Stock of Dragon Blood available to her, making her the strongest Dragon Blood since her mother. As the Spawn of a Primordial she inherited the "Greatest Betrayal" from her Father. The Ebon Dragon was her mirror Opposite, while he was darkness she was light, where he sought deception she revealed truth, and where he sought to gain power she sought to empower others. She was the Ultimate Betrayal to her father and as such caused him harm by her very existence.

At the foot of the Games they spent seven years taking their first steps. After ten steps Mae could no longer bare the Games, her mind warping she cast herself with the binding of the Primal Exalts Exaltation, truly binding herself to servitude in order to save what was left in her mind. Twenty steps later Sore did the exact same thing to preserve herself as well. Parthena lasted fifty years before following her fellows in servitude. After three hundred years the Primal Exalt finally reached the Games and nearly went insane at the majesty of it all. No words could describe its perfection, no sound cold be uttered in its presence, and no thought could liken to the horror he felt then and there.

At that point in becomes more myth than facts. Some say that he lasted millenniums before he finally succumbed and destroyed the Games. Some say he absorbed the power of the Games themselves and used it to cleanse what was left of creation in silver fire. Whatever, it was tha the Primal Exalt did only three facts are constant. The first was that the events took at the very least three thousand years before anything happened at all, second was that an event took place the erased the Yozis and the Neverborn from Creation and the last fact was that the Primal Exalt faded from memory, from existence… and for once, the Creation bore a new name, it turned on its side a perfect sphere, bereft of essence and the horrifying majesty that came with it.


	2. Chapter 1: Journey of a Thousand Steps

Hello Everyone, I own Nothing so you cannot sue me. Except for my OC's.

**Writer's Corner: Alright everyone I'm back, I offer no excuse and no explanation, I expect you fine ladies and gentlemen to read and review. I do not expect any flames. I will expect any and all constructive criticism of any kind and will see if any of them will fit in the end. If you have any ides please feel free to tell them to me. And one last note for all those that thought I was dead, well it was a pretty close call in the long run. Anyway, I'd like to say welcome one and all and please enjoy my works once more.**

They first started in Galeesi Ward, the real slums of the Citadel. Packed with all the unmentionables that the glorious ruin did not want others to see. In truth they only stayed there to get their bearings. It wasn't like they enjoyed the smell of the, literally, unwashed masses. Still a few unpaid assassinations against local gangs, a few minor thefts and a lot of visits to a few restricted areas allowed them to get all the information they needed. It was real easy too, though the Essence in this new reality was far scarcer it was also purer and without any of the corruption it would have had if it were in Creation.

Afterwards they got out of the Galeesi Wards and made their new homes between the docking stations, Warehouse District and the Market Areas. It was the best place for them in truth, slowly but surely they introduced their falsified identities so to lessen the impact of their existence. Also He bound the overwhelming power they possessed to make sure that they did not draw attention, after all a reformed ex-Demon, A Terrestrial and Primordial Hybrid and the Equivalent of a walking Holocaust was not a good way to stay below the radar. Queen Mae was different situation entirely, but suffice to say her existence has become both convenient and annoying for all involved, except for her own self of course.

He, the Primal Exalt, was Alexander Ascalon. A good name, both as a way to feed his pride and a way to stay it as well. It denotes both importance, and uniqueness yet still insuring that there was still humility, a dichotomy if there ever was one. Alexander, the "protector of Man" and Ascalon, the Holy Sword that slayed the Dragon. This was what he was and for now he was to lay low and gather Intel. The mere fact that he was living a quite life right in the middle of the busy streets, also under the nose of Citadel Security, was an endless source of amusement and pride he could not pass up on. Hence the reason he runs a pawn shop, Alexander's Antiquities, to be his front for his more secretive agenda. Now if only his roommates would be more discreet with their own identities.

"Mornin' Pops!"

_Ah, and there it goes._

The two new souls had just descended from their modest two-story apartment they shared and have begun their day. And yes they indeed bought two floors for their convenience, properly paid of course, but Alexander used his Charms so that no one would ask too many questions. As for the funds, well, lets just say that the Ghalen Wards, their current location, has miraculously been free of gangs since their coming.

The first down was Sore, the Flawless Spark Beneath Ambition, who was now known as Sarah "the Shade" Monroe. This dusk skinned beauty was her new identity, carefully crafted by Alexander to hopefully allow her Primordial power and beauty to be suppressed to allow her a normal life. It failed most epically. Sarah was, as her original name suggested, was very ambitious. And knowing his aversion to doing anything "unjust" and her own desire to cause pain to others she did the only logically thing. She joined C-Sec, and how she took it by storm. Within three months she already rounded up a sizable amount of deeds under her belt. She was skyrocketing to the ranks and the only thing stopping her was Executor Saven and other conservative member on the Force. Her strict and sadistic outlook put her as a general amongst soldiers eagerly giving everyone around her a reason to fear and respect her, in equal measure. Her looks were also a mixed bag of blessing all things considered. With her dark skin, white hair, sharp violet eyes and militaristic attire she had the rewritten the book on "Femme Fatale". And then there was her body, and oh what a marvel it was. Alexander lamented at his gifts the day she returned while she trailed a "road" of broken hearts behind her. She had, as her colleagues would say, " Breasts that defy gravity, curves that left car crashes and legs that went for miles". True they might be exaggerating her D-Cups, her hips and legs, but damn it was all her fault for suggesting it. Lay low he said not sick out like a sore thumb, albeit a really attractive sore thumb. And she was the first of the headaches Alex had to endure.

"Hey Old Man, I'm meeting up with the girls today so don't wait up!"

And there was the other headache. If Sarah was the dark skinned beauty that epitomized the strength of a mature woman who has the confidence and will to shape the word around her than Parthena was the mirror opposite of her. Parthena, or as she is now called, Priscilla Monroe was the living embodiment of the original "American Wet Dream". She took the concept of the girl next door, beat the shit out of her and made the girl her own personal bitch, figuratively speaking of course. In truth she redefined what it meant to be a "Blonde Bombshell", in fact if her attractiveness and exuberance was to be related to an explosion then she was a "Hiroshima and Nagasaki" waiting to happen. Though shorter in stature then her dusk skinned counterpart, Priscilla made it up in two of her three sizes; three guesses what they are and the first two don't count. But that was only half the headache, she like Sarah also trailed broken hearts, but hers was in a more different fashion. She took the whole ditsy outlook and rewrote it entire concept to fit her own existence. In other words, she walked like a blonde, talked like a blonde and acted like a blonde. But that was as far as the stereotyped went. As the "Ultimate Betrayal" of the Ebon Dragon instead of hiding in the dark she flourished in the light, she was the center of attention and worked tirelessly to get there. She was smart, oh how she was smart, a rapier wit match only by razor edge tongue. She was strong, anyone being less of "gentlemen" around her and her own faced the wrath of an awakening dragon. But most importantly of all, she was loved. Which was really bad in hindsight. This love came in many forms, her gentle nature attracted admirers, her beauty attracted suitors and her mindset attracted followers. Yes this was truly a bad idea and considering Priscilla did not have the heart to heart others like her counterpart she was more or less stuck with all three, to the eternal frustration of Alexander. And of course what made that even worse was Priscilla's current occupation. She was an acolyte to the Asari Consort, and though the Consort never forced Priscilla on anything she did not enjoy the mere fact she worked for her led Alexander to take up the chronic need to enforce a concussion upon himself whenever she drew unwanted attention.

"You two be safe, and make sure to call if plans change for any reason." Alexander called back as Priscilla skipped out of the door, while Sarah glided out. _Huh, sometimes it wasn't worth being this concern over others._

Then there was Alexander himself unlike his two "Daughters" who garbed in beauty and magnificence he wrought a different disguise all together. Using his charms he invoked a powerful glamour that cloaked him under old age. With stark greying hair, balding head, and gnarled skin he was the perfect representation of Exaltation. Quiet, unassuming and deceptively dangerous. Though his skin gnarled and his form feeble, it was all just a glamour to hide his prowess. Though he bound his power to mortal coils he was still a man who has achieved the very peak of human limits regardless of out ward appearance. He was the venerable old grandfather that looked after a small antique shop, who in secret could outmuscle a krogan, out wit a salarian and out debate an asari. Still if it wasn't for a certain someone, he would say the to girl's absence would be considered a peaceful break in a rather hectic life."

"**OOH, those two seem to be energized today, love. Do you think they'll have some of it left for our little play date later tonight?"**

And there goes the rest of his infinitesimally small sanity. That voice that resounded within his mind was that of the last Fae, the "Thrice Bound Queen", Mae of the Three Collars. Or at least what was left of her.

As a Fae their true form would be of that of the Formless Chaos. But with the Miasma of the Neverborn and the Corruption of Yozi the rules of the Wylds seen began to take the impossibility of uniformity. As such those that within the outskirts of the Wyld were trapped in Creation, given form while those beyond suffered non-existence of the Neverborn. Those that took form were quickly killed or corrupted. But Mae was different. A Fae of supremely Gifted Foresight she knew of the inevitability of her people, so instead of salvation she sought vengeance instead. And through that road she found her salvation in turn, in the most ironic of fashions. When she bound herself to Alexander all those years in the Wyld she took within herself the "Concept of Servitude", when she bound herself again to his will during the Games of Divinity she gained the "Concept Passion" and finally when she saw world fade away and realized nothing was left of her or her people she turned to him one last time, at least in the physical sense. When she bound herself a third time to his Essence she acquired the "Concept of Loyalty". Now her state was what she desired the most. When her body deteriorated she emboldened by her three "Concepts" became a formless entity bound to will and Essence of Alexander. Her will chained to him, as are her Concepts, she exists only for him and can only materialize when she represents all three of those concepts. Usually when the four of them retire for the night and when Alexander drops his glamor; on a side note there are many interesting things she can do with a formless body and many of them are quiet entertaining. However, just like all things she also bequeaths to him a headache, and worst still she is always with him, so such a travesty is constant.

"**Is something wrong love? Do you want me to do that thing you like with my mouth?"**

Yes, Alexander was an arrogant ass, who enjoyed seeing, those who thought themselves better than others, serve beneath him. This however was not how he intended for this scenario to play out. There was a time and place for all things and now was not the time for a hauntingly beautiful body to materialize before him and have said body beginning ministration to his needs. It just wasn't decent and what if a customer walked in on them? He would be forced to use his Charms. And covering up his debauchery with a Fae Queen was a gross misuse of Exalted Powers. But, oh, the temptation was just as bad as the actual act itself.

But then his mind wandered back to his old Patrons. With that the heat in his loins died down. So much has changed, so much was lost. His mind cycled through his "Infinite Armory", his own personal sub-dimension bequeathed to him by the Maiden of Secrets. Within the confines of this realm lay the entire weapon and arms he had ever acquired some were even weapons of other Gods and Exalts he had managed to preserve, others were those he had forged himself when he still allowed his abilities to manifest more freely. But deep within the glorious depths laid the Incarnae Celestia, weapons and Armor wrought specifically for Ignis Divine, Luna and the Maidens of Fate themselves. How he hated and loved these expressions that manifested as weapons. Given to him to preserve what little legacy was left, these artifacts of great power were a symbol depicting glories of ancient pasts and the badge of shame and impotence at his failure at preserving their original owners. And with that silent lament, he reaffirmed his purpose. He would protect all that was left and make sure that none would harm his or his own, he not would let shame stain his existence for a second time.

(Line Break)

"This is unacceptable!" roared Executor Saven, his soft-spoken Turian tailored uniform flared in activity. "It has been eleven months! Damn near an entire year since this spirit cursed beast has been running around my jurisdiction and best we have is pile of mangled bodies, over three dozen trauma patients and a serial killer who believes himself to be three year human girl named the "Pretty Pink Pony Princess"!". He gave a momentary pause before continuing his tirade within the small space in C-Sec. "Gentlemen and Ladies… if this goes further south we'll be hitting the bad side of Omega by years end! Somebody better give me something or I'll …"

"Chief I got something!" and thus came out a human male bursting into the officers room. He had a blue uniform of C-Sec and was waving around his Omni-tool in his hand. "We finally got something Chief, a bystander managed to capture some vid recording near the warehouse."

"Warehouse? Which one Higgins?" asked Saven.

"Warehouse number 214, sir. The one where.."

"We found the Gunnar Brothers…" finished Saven. "Alright, what are you waiting for an invitation? Show us what you got and I wont give you latrine duty for a month!" apparently Saven was at his patience end.

The following Vid-Pics that was shown through a projector by the Officer Higgins' omni-tool. Revealed at last, a face to thecrime. Or at least that was what they thought. Apperantly, if one was able to properly focus they could make out a rather large and lean figure right on top of some boxes and crates that wereset on the warehouse. The figure was covered in fur and somhow glowing archaic silver tatooes were branded on his skin, curving and coursing as if they had a life of its own. It walked on two legs, inverted like a Quarian or a Turian. But, it posed four arms each one bearing dark menacing hands with a full array of claws, nay talons. It had a distinct face, also covered in fur and an elongated snout. But its prime feature were its eyes, glowing in the dark. At gazed at the recorder and everyone in the room attempted to halt the surprise and gasp in their breath, some did not succeed. Those golden eyes, piercing them all as if the recording was still live, and penetrating each officer with a stare the was freezing their hearts.

And then it howled. A noise that reverberated in the echelons of their minds, penetrating the deepest part of their psyche. All the officers watching felt their hairs stand on end. The howl tore at their minds, like some wild primordial force bringing back their ancestors blatant fear over that which they did not understand, darkness, death, despair. The howl tore through the air, tore through the room, with enough force to send the person holding the vid tumbling and ending the shot.

There was a pause in the whole room that gathered the officers of C-Sec, a room filled withtheir finest men and woman of the uniform. All were silent and contemplating, or at least more scared witless then contemplating in truth.

"What the hell was that Higgins?" Saven was breathless and his face became a pallor shade, for Turian anyway.

"That Chief is our main suspect…" Higgins was just as quiet and just as pale. And then the eruptive, cacophony of voices erupted from the room. All were in a frenzy, some denyiong., some excited, nearly all were scared and everyone had different set of plans for the next possible course of action. However, only one had enough sense of mind to make any decision or thought that was surprisingly devoid of fear.

In the back of the room one woman stood calmly watching the others tear into each other, as naked fear consumed them. Her own thoughts revolved more around disbelief tan anything.

"_That smarmy, son of a… how dare he cause so much chaos without me!_"

And so Sarah "the Shade" Monroe, acquired a new target and apparently one she was familiar with. As she exited the room with a stone faced façade she was unable to catch a glimpse of single Turian with a targeting piece on one of his eyes. Had her mind been less dominated by indignation and anger at the loss of a the chance to use her powers she would have seen Garrus Vakarian, giving a her a rather curious look.


End file.
